


Regina and Sofia go to Disney

by QueenSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSwan/pseuds/QueenSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluffy one-shot showing Regina and Sofia's trip to Disney land shortly before Henry came into their lives. Side one shot from my main fic Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina and Sofia go to Disney

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot showing Regina and Sofia's trip to Disney land shortly before Henry came into their lives.  
> Can read as a stand alone, all you need to no is there is no curse and Regina has a daughter who is 6 years older than Henry.  
> If you want to see more of these, showing Regina's relationship with Sofia just PM me any ideas and I will see what I can do.  
> Thanks to my beta NoSoup395.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from OUAT

“Mommy”

 

Regina is awoken by a small whisper in her ear and a slight shake of her shoulder. She keeps her eyes closed and breathing even, not alerting her daughter to the fact that she is indeed awake, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep before starting her day.

 

“Mommy”

 

Her body was now fully awake from the shakes her daughter was delivering to her shoulder, but she decides to let the little girl believe she is still sleeping.

 

“Mommy!” The 6 year old was getting louder now and her shakes had become more forceful.

 

Regina was trying her hardest to suppress a smile as her daughter became more and more agitated from not getting a response from her mother.

 

“Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, wake up!” Sofia was now shouting and shaking her mother vigorously. Regina finally allowed herself a smile and let out a chuckle at her daughter's behaviour, earning a small huff from the little brunette which only made Regina laugh more.

 

She knew that her daughter would be excited for today so she decided to stop teasing her and reluctantly opened her eyes. She was immediately met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes identical to her own and a huge smile.

 

“Yay, you awake!”

 

“I am.”

 

Regina glanced over her daughter's head to the clock on her bedside table, the flashing red numbers indicating that it was 5:56AM. She groaned at the early hour and turned her gaze back to her daughter.

 

“What are you doing awake so early?”

 

“I'm just so excited Mommy and I didn't want to be late.” she looked at her mother with her big puppy dog eyes, a trick she knew the older brunette couldn't say no to.

 

At the sight of her daughter's secret weapon, Regina let out a sigh knowing she would never get her daughter back to sleep for the last half hour before the alarm went off.

 

“Sweetie, we're not going to be late, I wouldn't let that happen, but since we're already up why don't I go and make us some breakfast.”

 

“Yes, I want pancakes and apple!” The young Mills girl demanded, making her mother chuckle and shake her head at how alike they were.

 

“Come along” Regina said as she threw off her comforter and got out of her huge plush bed. “Those pancakes won't cook themselves now will they?”

 

As she was making her way to the door of her bedroom, Regina heard the rustling of sheets behind her, and a thump as a pair of small feet hit the ground. A blur of brunette hair hurried past her as her daughter ran down the hall to the stairs.

 

“No running on the stairs” Regina shouted before hurrying after the small girl.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

After they finished their breakfast and both the dishes and kitchen were spotless, mother and daughter headed upstairs to dress for their one hour drive to Portland and then five hour flight to Florida.

 

Regina was not looking forward to a flight with an excited, hyperactive 6 year old, and the limited activities her daughter could do during that time would not be a good combination. She knew how restless the girl could get.

 

Regina checked her hair in the mirror on her vanity before going over to her closet and picking up her already packed suitcase and carry-on bag.

 

She left her room and headed down the hall to her daughter's room; wheeling her suitcase behind her and shouldering her carry-on.

 

When she reached her daughter's room, she stood in the doorway and watched how the small brunette was trying to squeeze all of her favourite toys into her small Little Mermaid rucksack without success.

 

Regina smiled at her daughter's antics and let out a soft chuckle when Sofia huffed in frustration, alerting her daughter to her presence.

 

The girl looked up from her task and locked eyes with her mother, giving a small shy smile before continuing with her task.

 

“What are you doing, dear?”

 

“Trying to get toys in the bag.”

 

The young lawyer crossed the threshold into her daughter's room and went to stop her from the task at hand by putting her hands upon her daughter's smaller ones.

 

Sofia looked up at her mother with a questioning look.

 

“You can't bring them all. Chose one then we must be going.”

 

“But...”

 

“No buts. There will be no time to play with all of them and if you want to buy any new ones there won't be room to bring them home. Pick one, Ursula or the Queen.”

 

“Fine”

 

Sofia picked up both plush toys, looking between them and deciding which she should take. After a few minutes of contemplation she put the Evil Queen doll into her bag and then rushed over to her toy box to put Ursula back.

 

“See, that wasn't so hard was it?” Her mother smiled down at her.

 

“Easy for you to say” The small brunette grumbled as she zipped up her rucksack, put it on her back and headed out the room.

 

Regina rolled her eyes at her daughter but couldn't keep the smile off her face. She picked up the girl's matching Little Mermaid suitcase and followed after her.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

She found the girl standing beside the passenger door of the Benz, bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for her mother, who was hauling the two suitcases down the porch steps.

 

When Regina reached her car, parked in the driveway, she walked past her daughter who followed her to the trunk of the car.

 

She opened up the trunk and deposited the suitcases and her carry-on before closing it and turning to head back to the house. She stopped at the sight of her daughter staring up at her expectantly.

 

“Yes, dear?” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“You never put my bag in.”

 

“Oh...don't you want it in the car with you?”

 

“Can I?” She looked up at Regina, eyes filled with hope.

 

“Of course you can, sweetie”

 

This brought a huge smile to the girl's face which her mother quickly returned.

 

“Do you want to wait in the car? I just have to check a few things before we go.”

 

Sofia nodded her head and ran back to the passenger door, waiting for her mother to open it.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

When Regina came back after locking up the house, she got into the car where her daughter was happily singing along to the Disney songs she had put in the CD player for her.

 

After making sure that Sofia was buckled in and securing her own belt, Regina finally set off for Portland.

 

“Under the sea, Under the sea!” Sofia sang. “Mommy, you're meant to sing along” the girl scolded her mother before continuing her singing.

 

_This is going to be a long journey_ Regina thought.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

The wait at the airport and their subsequent five hour flight wasn't as bad as Regina thought it would be. After two hours or so of singing and then another hour of animatedly talking to her mother about what she was looking forward to seeing, the girl fell asleep for the remainder of the flight much to her mother's relief as it gave her a chance to get some sleep as well.

 

When they arrived at the airport in Florida, Regina reluctantly woke Sofia up and they headed to collect their luggage before going to get the car she had rented.

 

The two drove silently to the resort. Sofia was much too excited to be able to talk to her mother for long without letting out a high pitched squeal; which she was reprimanded for, so she chose to sit in silence and observe everything that passed by her window.

 

When they reached the resort, Regina parked the car and the two collected their suitcases and headed for the check in.

 

When they entered the lobby, Sofia looked around in amazement at the sight of some of her favourite characters captured in art on the walls and squeezed her mothers hand to get her attention.

 

“Mommy, look!” The girl whispered, pointing to a picture of Cinderella talking to the mice.

 

Regina smiled at the astonishment on her daughter's face before walking over to the reception desk.

 

Once checked in they were instructed to follow a bellhop who would take their luggage and lead them to their room.

 

In the elevator on the way to the room Sofia was practically vibrating with excitement, ready to burst once she and her mother were alone.

 

The teenage bellhop led them from the elevator and down the hall to room 234, where he let them in and deposited their suitcases before departing with an “Enjoy your stay.”

 

Sofia was even more amazed at the room as she looked around with wide eyes, her mouth agape, too gobsmacked to form words.

 

As Regina turned from locking the door she was stopped in her tracks from moving any further into the room by a weight that collided into her legs. She felt her daughter's arms wrap around her waist as she buried her face into her mother's stomach.

 

Regina returned the embrace, slightly confused by the small brunette's behaviour.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Sofia repeated over and over again.

 

Regina smiled down at the girl. “You're welcome, honey”

 

The two stood embracing one another for a couple of minutes before Sofia broke away to explore their Cinderella themed room.

 

“Look mommy, we got a Cinderella room!”

 

“So we do.” Regina smiled as she watched her daughter hurry around the room taking in everything.

 

Regina decided to take their suitcases to the closet and hang up their clothes while her daughter explored the room.

 

When she turned around she found the miniature version of herself sprawled out in the middle of the queen sized bed looking up at the ceiling as she hugged her Evil Queen plush toy close to her chest.

 

Regina crossed the room and lay down next to her daughter.

 

“Would you like to eat or take a nap before we head to the park?”

 

“Eat please.”

 

“Very well, I'll call room service and get us some food.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

After the food arrived the two sat in silence while they shared a ham and pineapple pizza. Each drank a milk shake, strawberry for Sofia and banana for Regina.

 

When they had finished they smiled at each other before getting ready to go to the park before the day came to an end. They would have a full day of exploring tomorrow.

 

Walking around the Magic Kingdom Sofia was entranced and decided to get her mother to bring her back first thing in the morning. She would make sure they covered the entire park as both both Cinderella and the Evil Queen were supposed to be there.

 

When they returned to the hotel room, they changed into their pyjamas and fell into Regina's bed. Sleep came easily to them after a long day of travel and visit to the park.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

The next morning Regina awoke to the sound of giggling and the feeling of the bed moving as though someone was jumping on it.

 

She cracked one eye open and saw a small pair of feet connect with the mattress before lifting off into the air, then they were replaced with a bottom as her daughter dropped herself onto her behind.

 

“And what do you think you are doing?”

 

Sofia looked at her mother sheepishly with a look of guilt on her face.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It's okay sweetie, just make sure it doesn't happen once we are home.”

 

This made the girl's face light up. She launched herself at her mother and brought her into a tight hug straight away.

 

“Love you, mommy.”

 

“I love you too, honey.”

 

The girl pulled back and smiled at her mother.

 

“Okay, so why don't we get ready for breakfast and then we can explore the Magic Kingdom!”

 

“Yes!” Sofia shot off the bed and headed to the bathroom, making her mother laugh at the little girl's excitement.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

After breakfast, the two found themselves in Cinderella's castle waiting to go into the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. Once they were inside and Sofia was seated for her makeover, she requested to be transformed into a miniature Evil Queen much to her mothers delight. Regina had always had a soft spot for villains, much like her daughter.

 

When her makeover was complete, Sofia had her photograph taken with Snow White, who she offered an apple to making her mother chuckle. The girl then latched onto her mother's hand and dragged her off so that she could go looking for Cinderella and the Evil Queen, who she was overly excited to meet.

 

“Mommy, mommy, look!” Sofia said excitedly.

 

Regina looked up from her daughter to what had caught the girl's eye when she spotted the Evil Queen herself. The only character her daughter could have been so excited about.

 

The little girl pulled on her mother's hand to get her to move faster but found she wasn't moving fast enough so she let go and ran towards the Evil Queen with her mother shouting after her as she ran after her daughter.

 

“Sofia, you mustn’t run like that!” She told her daughter once she caught up with her.

 

The small brunette was looking up in awe at the Evil Queen. The woman turned at the sound of Regina's voice to see what was going on. She looked down at Sofia, and gave her a small smile.

 

“And who do we have here?” She addressed Sofia as she bent to her height.

 

“I'm...I'm Sofia”

 

“Well, it's nice to meet you Sofia, I'm the Queen” She held out her hand and the girl shook it immediately with a smile.

 

“Don't you have a name?”

 

“They don't give names to the villains, my dear, only to the princesses and their princes”

 

“That's unfair. You're a more important part to their story than the stupid prince.”

 

This made both the woman and Regina chuckle.

 

“You're a smart one aren't you, dear? If I had a name I think it would be Regina. That means Queen and that's what I was always destined to be.”

 

The girl's face lit up at this and she looked up at her mother. “Just like you mommy!”

 

“Yes, dear.” Regina smiled down at her daughter.

 

“Can I get a picture with you?” The girl turned back to the Queen before speaking.

 

“It would be my pleasure little one.”

 

Regina took out her camera and snapped a few shots of the Evil Queen and her miniature twin. They spoke with the woman for a few minutes more before they said their goodbyes and carried on to roam the rest of the park.

 

Sofia was fascinated with the Magic Kingdom. They went on the Dumbo flying elephant ride, the Mad Tea Party ride, Aladdin's Magic Carpets and Sofia's favourite so far, Prince Charming's Carousel. She used her puppy dog eyes to get her mother to take her on most of the rides twice and even three times for the carousel.

 

After a day in the Magic Kingdom and dinner in Cinderella's castle where they met the princess herself much to Sofia's immense delight, the two went back to their hotel room where they changed into their night clothes and once again fell into Regina's bed, both exhausted from the day.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

For the rest of the week they visited the Animal Kingdom, EPCOT and Hollywood Studios. On the last day they went back to the Magic Kingdom and made a point of riding Pirates of the Caribbean.

 

At the Magic Kingdom they decided stop in a souvenir shop. Sofia was fascinated by everything on display and had a hard time choosing what she wanted.

 

She went over to one display, quickly followed by her mother, where she picked up a set of Mickey Mouse ears and turned to her mother with a huge smile on her face.

 

“Is that what you want?” Regina asked, Sofia shook her head and said. “No. I want you have it” The girl smiled and gave her those puppy dog eyes.

 

“Me? You want me to have it?” The older brunette raised an eyebrow.

 

The small brunette continued to smile and nodded her head, “Please, mommy.”

 

“Fine” Reluctantly, Regina ended up with her own Mickey Mouse ears.

 

As they looked around the shop some more, Sofia's eyes landed upon what she truly wanted. She walked over slowly, reached out her hand and picked up a small glass snow globe. She turned it over, and when she turned it back she watched as small silver stars and glitter came floating down over Cinderella as she sat on a swing wearing her famous blue ball gown.

 

Sofia's smile grew wider and she turned to her mother who was silently observing her.

 

“This one, mommy.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Very well then.”

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

After paying for their souvenirs the two headed back to their room to pack for the flight the next day. It didn't take them long so Regina suggested that they make a trip to the pool before dinner and then make it an early night.

 

When they were finishing their meal, Regina could see that her little girl was almost falling asleep at the dinner table so she decided they would skip dessert and head straight for bed.

 

As on their first night and every other night since their arrival, the two Mills girls changed into pyjamas and fell asleep in the big plush queen size bed as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 

The plane ride home and drive back to Storybrooke were very different from the start of their trip. Sofia wasn't all that excited to be going home and wanted to stay at Disney World, so she remained quiet most of the time, only speaking to answer when her mother spoke. She never made much conversation.

 

When they got back home Sofia ran straight to her room; while her mother took their suitcases to the laundry room to empty the dirty clothes into the washer before following her unusually quiet daughter upstairs.

 

As Regina came to a stop at the girl's doorway, she saw that her daughter was standing at her dresser making room to put her new Cinderella globe in its place.

 

“Sof?”

 

The small brunette turned around at the sound of her mother's voice, “Yes, mommy?”

 

“Did you have a good time?”

 

Sofia put her globe in its place, and moved it around a bit until she was satisfied. She then crossed the room to sit on the bed to face her mother, who took a seat beside her daughter.

 

“I had the best time mommy. I just wish we could go every day.”

 

“I know sweetie, but if we went everyday then it wouldn't be special, would it?”

 

“No, I guess not.”

 

“I'll tell you what, when your brother is here; and he's a little older, we'll go again, okay?”

 

Sofia looked at her mother with big, hope filled eyes and a huge smile on her face.

 

“Henry?”

 

“Yes, honey. Henry”

 

The girl smiled and threw her arms around her mother. bringing her into a tight embrace which was quickly returned. The two sat that way for a while, both with hopes of a family trip in their future, with the soon to arrive addition to their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think and if you have any request to do any more like this :)


End file.
